fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2015
11:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqOsE8HRZJQ 11:38 ...well, at least I still have that. 11:39 Hai!!! 11:40 Hey angel 11:40 whats up Shadow 11:40 Nothing much 11:40 kool, I'm making tacos for my little bro's birthday 11:41 eyyy 11:41 I was actually gonna wait until new year's to join you guys. 11:41 Buut I guess my temptations couldn't resist... 11:41 But I'm gonna go play more left 4 dead 2 soon 11:41 Lucky you I wish I could be doing that angel 11:41 Left for dead 2? 11:42 I wish it would work on my laptop 11:42 :c 11:42 Angel... you seem less like yourself. 11:42 what do u mean 11:42 This morning was awkward 11:42 You seem more like... a flower. 11:42 im alive again 11:42 Not the usual "dog" yourself. 11:42 An admin kissed me in PM in another wiki 11:43 ok? 11:43 interesting 11:43 * Shadow Shifter 1 hits web in the chest 11:43 *Web 11:43 Y'know, like ScaryReader. 11:43 *plays left 4 dead 2 11:43 aw don't hit Webber 11:43 *pinches everyone and runs 11:44 OW! 11:44 haha! 11:44 >:( 11:44 Test 11:44 ... 11:44 http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Webber 11:44 don't hit Webber! 11:44 Wow web totally funny *sarcasm* 11:44 Well, i'm glad to be back here. 11:44 *runs into a door 11:44 omph! 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Shifter 11:44 glad to see you back Seb 11:44 KING 11:44 YOU LITTLE 11:44 it's been a while 11:44 * FriendMeSeb shoots Angel in the head. 11:44 * UltimateSonicGame123 dies 11:44 GUYS 11:44 Ultimate chill 11:44 *is ded 11:44 * FriendMeSeb reloads. 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Ultimate 11:44 I found Master Splinter. 11:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXUG8q4jKU 11:44 I'm an alicorn! Who wants a ride? 11:45 King 11:45 ^^ 11:45 im actually not supposed to be on, I'm grounded 11:45 * Shadow Shifter 1 stabs Seb in the chest 11:45 Arachniphobia takes many forms 11:45 I can be scared by ANYThING 11:45 well 11:45 @Angel Why were you grounded? 11:45 i punched a guy in the nose at school 11:45 i have arachnophobia but Webber doesn't scare me 11:45 He scares me 11:45 cause he's Webber : ) 11:46 anyway 11:46 sorry 11:46 Ow. 11:46 Why? Was he messing with you? 11:46 no 11:46 i just got bored 11:46 he isn't really a spider anyway 11:46 he's a guy that got eaten by a spider 11:46 but survived 11:46 and kinda took over 11:46 well, he kinda was messing with me 11:46 I'm a spider, too. 11:46 Except I'm a special... 11:46 well, off to make more tacos 11:47 bai y'all 11:47 ..what the hell. 11:47 ...see ya... 11:47 Hey... Droog... 11:47 Hey, Foxer Boxer. 11:47 Hey there 11:48 You seem to be an actual fox this time. 11:48 Yep xD 11:48 What's the fox drinking out of? 11:48 * Diamond Droog Enters a bar and takes shots of whisky* 11:48 idk 11:48 Looks like either a lake... 11:48 Gah I hate spiders DX I will run and scream from one if its enen a inch big 11:48 Or some kind of small pool. 11:49 Hey, Adegro. 11:49 * Adegro1 says hello 11:49 OH MY GOD WHAT 11:50 wat 11:50 what 11:50 * Diamond Droog plays pool in the bar,a couple hours later i decide to exit out 11:50 bleep boop 11:50 ...what the f***, mate? 11:50 That's... 11:50 wat m8 11:50 ? 11:50 You almost broke my keyboard. 11:50 Test 11:50 -_- 11:50 good for you 11:50 O_O 11:50 pls dont beat me up 11:50 ... 11:50 * Adegro1 says how 11:50 I can haz chezbugr? 11:51 * Shadow Shifter 1 hides fro all spiders 11:51 Your f***ing profile pic scared me, s***. 11:51 DX 11:51 * Adegro1 gives endo chezbugr 11:51 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer slaps Seb 11:51 ... 11:51 ooow... 11:51 GET YOUR S*IT TOGETHER,MAN 11:51 aaaghh.. 11:51 ... 11:51 T_T 11:51 * FriendMeSeb grabs a laser rifle and shoots down Soundwave, 11:51 * Scaryreader12 shivers 11:52 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer dodges 11:52 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer steals the rifle 11:52 * FriendMeSeb throws a grenade. 11:52 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer shoots Seb with it 11:52 * Scaryreader12 hides ;-; 11:52 OOOAAOAAOA!!!! 11:52 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer runs from the grenade 11:52 * FriendMeSeb ReSpawns. 11:52 GRENAAADE 11:52 T_T 11:52 Hacks, huh? 11:52 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer gives Scary a carrot and a blanket 11:52 no 11:52 * Scaryreader12 eats the carrot and hugs the blanket o3o 11:53 >had to refresh 11:53 * FriendMeSeb throws a hunter killer at Soundwave. 11:53 SPYPLANE 11:53 (BOOM!) 11:53 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer throws a SPHEEplane at Seb 11:53 ... 11:53 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer is ded 11:53 T_T 11:53 OMG WALLHACK AIMBOT HACKR 11:53 everyone type ross 11:53 * FriendMeSeb kicks it away. 11:53 No. 11:53 MY NAN WORKS AT TREYARCH 11:53 WHO THE FUCK 11:53 SHE'LL BAN U 11:53 * Shadow Shifter 1 sees a spider and screams 11:53 I don't... 11:53 OH CEOM ON NOW IT'S HARRASMENT 11:53 wat. 11:53 It's... 11:54 -_- 11:54 Ross is my ping. 11:54 sorryu 11:54 It's a hunter killer. 11:54 8sorry 11:54 Dude you tried to get everyone in trouble my pinging me? 11:54 We're playing BO2. 11:54 SHAME. 11:54 still funny 11:54 Or at least, I have one. 11:54 bo2 doesn't have hats 11:54 but sorry 11:54 We're gonna make a smoke bomb 11:54 I'm not even hacking. 11:54 without using potassium nitrate 11:54 seb,pls 11:54 It's just what i had. 11:54 T_T 11:54 seb 11:54 pls 11:54 take jokes 11:55 K. 11:55 But there's one more thing you should know. 11:55 seb play hat simulator 11:55 ...oh. 11:55 Hat sim? 11:55 yes 11:55 You mean the escapists one? 11:55 no 11:56 the one with a fat guy with a minigun 11:56 and a sandwich 11:56 ooohh. 11:56 Oh, Cooking Mama. 11:56 i think i've just gave the answer away 11:56 THAT one. 11:56 ....you mean Starcraft II? 11:56 (kapap) 11:56 no 11:56 * Shadow Shifter 1 hides fro the tiny spider 11:56 *(kappa) 11:56 .... 11:56 hctf, pm 11:56 I f***ing hate this. 11:57 the one with a masked arsonist that speaks in a muffled voice 11:57 OOohhh.. 11:57 DOTA II. 11:57 and a wannabe-military soldier who likes to call people maggots 11:57 ... 11:57 You are an idiot. It's clearly Shadow Hearts. 11:57 is it... 11:57 team... 11:57 fighters II? (kapp) 11:57 ... 11:57 no 11:58 F*** you, emotes. 11:58 What else does it have? 11:58 the one with the drunken black cyclops that has one eye 11:58 Tyler just pinged me on accedent 11:58 Binding of Isaac? 11:58 ...How? 11:58 Wait. 11:58 Pfffft. 11:58 fine 11:58 Sorry, I know now. 11:58 Also, >Cyclops. 11:58 team.... 11:58 >has one eye. 11:59 fortress 2 11:59 ...ooohhhhhh. 11:59 Shadow is a ping 11:59 >cyclops 11:59 >has one eye 11:59 what have i done 11:59 Team Fortress 3. 11:59 no 11:59 team fortress 2 11:59 you imbecile 11:59 ... 11:59 Black Ops? 11:59 NEIN NEIN 12:00 Emotes f***ed up. 12:00 Does anyone see the kappa emote, 12:00 no 12:00 or did they remove it all? 12:00 ...Soundwave? 12:00 wat 12:01 What happened to the emotes? 12:01 lemme try 12:01 They're not supported on Wikia. 12:01 ...no 12:01 (GG) 12:02 Good news, I got them uploaded